Forks Elementary
by wannaBvamp
Summary: It's the Forks High Gang in Elementary School! How did they all meet each other? We're they always friends? We're eniemies once friends? Start in Kindergarden and 1st grade will continue to other grades. Read Forks High first!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: I don't own any thing. Except Sandy.**

3POV

On a rare sunny day in Forks, the Cullen family had brought their children to play in the park. Six year old boy immediately ran to the monkey bars to play with his best friend.

"Hi Em", said the boy.

"Hi Eddie" mumbled the other boy.

"Don't call me that. My name is Edward."

"Sorry" he said dejectedly. Edward sensed something was wrong, normally his friend would have teased him or just laughed.

"What's wrong?"

"The new girl from New York, she… she's…ugh" A family had just moved a week ago from New York. They had a daughter who was in Emmett and Edward's class.

"What she do?"

"Nothin', I donno, it's weird."

"What is it?" He said his eyes bugging out.

"I think... I… I… like her." Emmett stuttered.

"Ew… But… but she's a girl, she's got…. Cooties."

"Yeah... I know…"

MEANWHILE

The boy's sister was humming a song, while playing in the sandbox. Her long brown hair slightly blowing in the breeze and the sun making her hair shine gold. Suddenly a small shadow came over her. Squinting she looked up to little girl, a bit older than her walking with her mom. She had never seen the girl before. Excited to see someone new, she called out.

"You wanna play!" The other girl confused looked over at her and looked around, to see no one else around.

"Go on honey." Her mother encouraged. Shyly the girl walked over to the sandbox.

"Come. Sit" said the smaller girl flashing her milk white baby teeth. Timidly the older girl smiled and sat down. "I'm Sandy" said the younger one.

"Me too." Said the other girl confused. The little girl burst in to giggles.

"No silly. My name is Sandy. Well, it's Sandra, but I like Sandy better."

"Oh." Said the other girl as her cheeks flushed pink. "I'm Isabella."

"Oooo that's pretty. Very italiano. So how old are you?"

"Six" said Isabella. holding out six fingers.

"My big brother is six too. I'm five. I think he's like you."

"Nah, boys don't like me."

"Boys are stupid anyway." Suddenly the older girl became silent and stared at something across the playground.

"Whatcha lookin' at." Said the other girl looking around, but only found her brother staring in her direction.

"Who's he?" Isabella asked quietly.

"That's my brother and his best friend Emmett. My brother's the one with the hair that looks like a penny, but don't call him a penny head. He doesn't like it."

"Bronze." The other girl whispered. "Pretty."

MEANWHILE

"Edward"

"Who's that girl" he whispered.

"Edward?"

He watched as the girl played and talked with his sister. Her small smile illuminating her beautiful face.

"EDWARD!"

"**EDWARD?!?!" **the other boy yelled!

"What?" He said as he came out of his hypnotic state.

"I said 'I have to go home now."

"Kay, bye Em."

"Bye" Once Emmett had run to his mom, he looked back at the girl and his eyes locked in her deep chocolate eyes.

"Edward!" yelled his sister waving her hand around. "Come her and meet my new friend!" Edward slowly walked toward the two brown haired girls.

"Hi. I'm Edward, Sandy's brother." The boy said flashing a perfect lopsided smile. The girl's cheeks reddened as she looked down.

"I'm Isabella.' She said as she looked at him from under her long eyelashes. The boy took her hand.

"Beautiful. Bella" he said as he placed a small kiss on her tiny hand. The girl beamed as she turned completely red. The other girl looke between her brother and her new friend and smiled. She might be only five, but she isn't stupid.

"Edward, why don't you play with Bella, I'm going to go swing." Sandy said smiling mischievously

"Kay, just call me if you need help."

Sandy rolled her eyes, "I'll be fine Eddie. I'm a big girl now." Sandy jumped out of the sandbox, dusted herself off and skipped toward the swingset with a satisfied grin on her face.

**I hope you guys like it. I''ll be updating Forks High soon. So please don't kill me. Aren't Edward and Bella the cutest thing. And Sandy's first attempt at matchmaking. So adorable. Don't worry, there will be more chapters of this if you want. And everyone else will eventually be there as well. **


	2. authors note

Hey guys I know you are all about to kill me. How dare she start a story and never finish it or continue it. I suck I know, I hate it when that happens too. It's just I don't know I get all these great ideas and I don't know what to do with them. I swear I will continue with Forks High and its companion Forks Elementray. In the meanwhile if you like the t-show supernatural check out my new story I writing with my friend Natalie (Envyme13). There's love, romance, mystery and maybe even our favorite supernatural creatures *wink* thanks guys


End file.
